


OffGun December Drabbles

by allourheroes



Series: OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Daily 100 word drabbles about OffGun based on December prompts.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, OffGun - Relationship
Series: OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136204
Comments: 43
Kudos: 60





	1. starry night

**Author's Note:**

> So I started on December 2nd but am only beginning to post on the 3rd. Whoops.
> 
> I'm using [this list](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/636287080309358592/december-prompts).
> 
> "Chapter" titles are just prompt titles. :)

They don’t finish filming until late. Off had driven him there, it only makes sense for Gun to go home with him.

Off yawns with his whole body and Gun’s eye is drawn to the stretch, unconsciously following the contagious urge to yawn, too. Off blinks at the sky, pauses, points.

Following his line of sight, Gun’s eyes are drawn to the blackened night sky. They’re a couple of hours outside of Bangkok, far enough that the stars shine far brighter without the light drowning them out.

Gun drifts closer, leaning his head on Off’s arm as he looks up.


	2. baking

With all the times Gun has baked for him, Off is excited at the opportunity to actually be present. He helps Gun follow the recipe, tastes the cookie dough as requested, and delights in the way Gun’s brows crinkle in concentration.

He appreciates that Gun is learning, is trying. Gun keeps telling him to cut back on sweets but he knows Gun is making these for him, trying to make up for the past. He wants to truly pass the test without Off’s affection as the deciding factor.

But it can’t be helped.

Off will say they’re good no matter.


	3. hot chocolate

Gun blows on the surface of the hot chocolate. Not sure, he takes a sip, only to frantically fan a hand over his mouth, his tongue burnt. He blows on the mug’s contents again, waits a moment, and brings it to Off.

Off reaches for the cup, but Gun shakes his head. “Papii, let me.” He opens his mouth for Off to imitate. With a smile and a shake of his head, Off does.

Gun holds the edge of the mug to Off’s lips.

Off takes a careful sip, pleased, unmindful of the way a bit sloshes over the side.


	4. scarf

The photoshoot is nowhere near as cold as the fake setting makes it out to be, coats, hats, and winter gear not making much sense in Thailand, much less this time a year.

But it’s cute.

Gun’s cheeks are rosy, his smile genuine as Off takes fake snow and tosses it at him.

As Off ties the scarf around Gun’s neck—looking at Gun the way that has slowly become natural, without having asked Off’s permission—he thinks how nice it is that things had worked out this way, that he’d been paired with Gun.

Gun had persisted, despite everything.


	5. music

Their song is playing. At this point, what _isn’t_ their song?

In this case, however, it’s _literally_ the song they had recorded together coming through the speakers. Gun hadn’t wanted to think too deeply, but he can’t help it as he poses for a photo with Off, overhears babiis discussing how aptly it fits their lives, how it really sounds like it was written with them in mind.

Gun freezes in place, smile plastered on.

Off leans close, as he is wont. “They’re right. I told you not to fall even though I fell for you.”

Gun’s face flushes hot.


	6. snowflakes

Gun hadn’t really seen snow until they went abroad. It takes a flight and a couple hours drive, but it’s worth it. The snow is beautiful, clothing the trees and hillsides in its beautiful fluffy coat.

Gun is immediately pleased, shaking Off’s arm. They come to a scenic spot, pulling over.

Exiting the car, Gun opens up his palm to the sky, allowing for the picturesque image of snowflakes landing on his hand.

He grins until he shivers, realizing how uncomfortable it is. Gun unwilling to give up the novelty, Off presses close, chest to Gun’s back, lending him warmth.


	7. fuzzy socks

It’s silly.

They have matching shoes, shirts, bags. They share a wardrobe, often spotted in the same clothes.

Off and Gun are known for their fashion sense, for their expensive attire and accessories.

But when Gun is out with his friends, he stops to look at the socks on display, cutesy cartoon animals looking back from fluffy pastel backgrounds. He smiles and, without ever questioning it, grabs a pair with lions and a pair with mice.

He posts a picture of four feet lined up without tags or captions, but everyone knows who’s wearing the other pair of fuzzy socks.


	8. joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one. 😬

When you spend enough time with someone, when you sync up so soundly with them, it’s hard not to feel that constant tether.

Rather, it’s hard not to feel when you’re _untethered_ , when that person isn’t around.

In a sea of people, Off and Gun live in their own little bubble, bright and buoyant, unaware of the turbulence around them until the waves knock them off-course.

But it’s with a look, a smile, the touch of a hand, that they can right themselves again. They support each other, build each other up, sharing happiness even at the most stressful times.


	9. sweets

Off has been complaining about his hunger for the past hour. Gun knows what Off likes, suggests about a dozen options that Off seems to systematically dismiss.

He’s having a craving for _something_ but the two are having trouble figuring out what it is.

Gun has been suggesting real food as they haven’t eaten dinner, but it occurs to him that Off sometimes has particular tastes.

“Papii, you want to eat something sweet?”

Off considers it only a second before a smirk breaks out. “Are you offering yourself?”

Flustered and flattered, Gun whacks Off in the chest for the line.


	10. books

“What would Nong Gun do with a book?”

Tay is joking around, being Tay, doesn’t mean anything, but Off always has an eye on Gun, sees the wince, the hurt, before Gun turns around to busy himself elsewhere.

The moment is too quick and Off doesn’t speak up, but the second Tay makes a mistake, he’s on him. The second Gun does something better, Off’s sure to rub it in Tay’s face.

He can see Gun’s sly smile as he does, as Gun pretends he doesn’t hear.

Off feels more like the knight in shining armor Gun thinks he is.


	11. miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay calm, babiis. 💚

They’re lazing around, talking, on their phones. It’s nothing special, but that’s exactly when it hits him.

Gun looks at Off—at Papii—and realizes how far they’ve come.

When they’d met, no matter how much he’d secretly wished and hoped, how quickly he had attached himself to Off, he had thought his crush would be for naught. That this would just be a job and he needed to be more realistic.

But now…

Now, somehow, here they are.

Together.

Off smiles at him and he’s overwhelmed by it.

Gun doesn’t know, but Off is thinking the same.

A miracle.


	12. snowball fight

Gun is watching his feet sink into the snow, crunching.

Off gets an idea.

He picks up a handful of snow, packs it, tosses it at Gun.

(Un)fortunately, it hits Gun in the chest and neck. Gun looks so upset that Off immediately puts his hands together, apologizing.

Gun takes seconds to go from upset to angry to playful. He grabs a handful of snow and tosses it, but Off dodges. “Papii!” He tries again as Off shields himself, laughing.

Gun scoops up as much snow as he can and tackles Off, shoving it anywhere his hands can reach.


	13. coming home

“What do you want for dinner?” Gun asks through the phone, looking through the fridge.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll pick something up on the way.”

“Uh. Drive safe, Papii.”

“Meet you at home.”

_Meet you at home_.

There was no big official ask, it had just gradually happened. Off bought a place and, naturally, Gun was there all the time, helping him make decisions about this and that. Of course he’d stayed over.

It was convenient. They’re together so much anyway, nothing seemed odd.

But as Gun hangs up the phone, the words echo in his mind.

He smiles.


	14. secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the time, I swear I'm just writing canon.

Gun wears the ring all the time. He switches fingers, whenever it suits him to do so, but he keeps a ring on. If not _the_ ring, another.

People like to guess what the ring means and, for the most part, they may be right in their suggestions. But Gun doesn’t say. Just like he doesn’t talk about who gave it to him. If people know, they know.

What it symbolizes and what it means is really only important to him, to them. Everyone can assume what they want.

But it’s still _their_ secret, open secret though it may be.


	15. snowman

Once upon a time, there was a man of snow and ice, so cold no flame could reach him, freezing all that might approach.

One day there came a boy shining like the sun, playful as the wind in the leaves.

The snowman thought he was just like the others.

But the boy was curious, kept coming back day after day, kept close as if the cold didn’t hurt.

When the snowman realized the boy was putting on a tough face, that he _was_ freezing, the snowman slowly began to melt.

Until, finally, _he_ could keep the boy warm instead.


	16. family

It’s Win’s idea, seeing Off and Gun and Chimon.

He’s been taken in by them, become one of them, and he appreciates it more than any of them might realize. It’s nice to go to work and still have family to take care of you.

Tay takes the photograph, spending far too long forcing them into “natural” poses as he positions and re-positions himself in the process, but, after all his frustrated whining, it’s done.

A family photo of their little found family.

Win smiles, hoping P’Off and P’Gun will be with him and each other a very long time.


	17. silence

After a day of events, of fans screaming and chaos and having to put on a face that doesn’t reveal bone-deep exhaustion, the doors are finally shut between the rest of the world and them.

It takes a bit to get settled, but then there’s the breath of relief, the release of tension, the silence.

Gun puts his head in Off’s lap and, for a moment, enjoys the peace. 

It doesn’t last long, but as noise returns to their world, it’s the noise of their own chatter, it’s fighting over silly things, yelps of complaint and sighs of pleasure.

Home.


	18. fairy lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late on this one!

Off decorates while Gun is away, wants to bring a little magic into the evening when he knows Gun has been so busy and so stressed. He sets out candles and gathers blankets and, after some thought, even strings up fairy lights.

He hears Gun at the door and makes sure he has snacks neatly arranged and easily accessible.

Off scrambles to greet Gun as the door opens.

Gun looks exhausted, annoyed, but Off leads him to the nest he’s made in the living room and watches how, in the soft light, Gun’s worries start to ease.

“Welcome home, baby.”


	19. cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much like the "baking" one...but actual and definite good results. :)

Gun practices and practices until finally he knows he’s gotten the recipe down. He doesn’t underbake or burn the cookies and they’re the perfect level of sweetness, with just a hint of salt to even them out.

Proudly, he presents them to Off and, although Off hesitates slightly, he only smiles, “ooh”-ing and “ah”-ing as he picks up a cookie. He examines it for a moment, then carefully takes a bite.

Eyes alighting, Off tells Gun how good they are...then proceeds to eat the whole batch.

Gun scolds him, but he’s so immensely pleased it doesn’t matter.


	20. wishes

Off doesn’t tell Gun about his wishes.

He tells Gun that they’re better staying friends, staying like brothers, that they can’t cross certain lines.

And Gun is disheartened. It takes Off a while to see it, but when he does, he realizes what a mistake he’s made.

He’s been wishing for so long that this can resolve itself, that Gun will get over him to relieve him from the burden of guilt he carries when they’re together.

He should’ve wished for Gun to keep loving him.

To love him as much as he loves Gun--helplessly, irrevocably.

Body and soul.


	21. mulled wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit spicy!

Off’s face is flushed and Gun takes the cup from his hand, downing the rest of the mulled wine.

When they kiss, he tastes the spice on Off’s tongue, chases the flavor, the combination of cinnamon, cloves, and alcohol warming their blood.

They get even warmer as Off’s hands slide down Gun's spine to cup his ass, pull Gun down onto Off’s lap.

It takes Tay far too long to pry them off of each other and remind them that there are other people present.

Off acts slightly chagrined.

Gun is back on Off’s lap the second Tay turns around.


	22. candles

Their first kiss had been for the first season of _Puppy Honey_.

In the last episode, the power goes out and Pick lights a few candles, suggesting the setting is creepy. Rome, however, disagrees. “Romantic,” he says.

The moment had been far from romantic in real life, with the various takes, with Gun spitting on Off’s face. It had been awful, but they’d eventually gotten the shot.

For all of its frustration and for all of their annoyance, there had been magic there, too.

In the candle light, with the most chaste of kisses, an unexpected bond had been cemented.


	23. ornaments

The post seems innocuous enough. It’s just a picture of a tree and those round, shiny ornaments that you always see: some red, some silver, some gold. Gun is just enjoying some holiday decorations. He likes cute things, pretty things. Of course he likes the Christmas tree and its shiny baubles.

It’s only when Off posts a selfie that someone decides to zoom in on one of the ornaments from Gun’s post.

If you look very, _very_ closely, you can see the reflection of Gun as he takes the picture...and Off, easily distinguished by the outfit from his selfie.


	24. christmas market

There are all sorts of goods at the market and Gun darts from booth to booth, pointing at everything that catches his fancy.

He finds beautiful bracelets and sweaters and asks all sorts of questions to the sellers, looks at literally _everything_ , but often only briefly. After all, there is so very much to see.

Off doesn’t try to keep up with him, instead pausing when something catches his eye. He checks for witnesses.

Eventually, Gun comes back to find him, shouting for his Papii.

Off turns instantly, and hopes Gun doesn’t see him sliding something surreptitiously into his pocket.


	25. wrapping paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late, but Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! 😬

Gun finds Off with his arms covered in green wrapping paper, little Santa faces all over it.

“What are you doing?” he asks, curious.

Off waves his arms. “Unwrap me.”

“Papii…” But Gun does as he’s told, removing the wrap with only some hesitation.

“It’s my Christmas present,” Off explains. “I’m giving myself to you.”

Gun rolls his eyes, ignoring the flush creeping up his cheeks. He wants to find something clever to say, but he’s already clinging to Off. “Only your arms were wrapped,” he complains.

“It’s hard to wrap your whole body yourself. I tried. Tay wouldn’t help.”


	26. christmas tree

They decorate the tree together, adding ornaments, tinsel, whatever else fans had sent them. Off stops to show Gun a little framed photo of the two of them.

Gun doesn’t notice that Off takes something from the box while he looks at the picture, agreeing with Papii on its cuteness.

Off turns away then with some excuse or other. Gun finishes, looking around for Off, finds him in the doorway checking his phone.

As soon as Gun is close, Off pockets his phone and smiles. “You’ve fallen for my trap.” He waggles his eyebrows and, confused, Gun looks up.

Mistletoe.


	27. reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late but I've been working on something new... 👀

It’s nice to go on vacation with friends, to see the ocean and swim and drink and play.

But it’s nice to come back, too.

It’s nice to part with friends when you know there’s someone else waiting for you. When it’s been _days_ since you saw him face to face.

It’s nice to hang out with your friends but…

But as Gun wraps his arms around Off and tumbles into his place, this is nicer.

“I missed you,” Off says first.

And Gun is warm in a way that the sun could never make him. “Gun missed Papii, too.”


	28. fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, oops! But this scene is sort of based on [this novel I translated](https://www.wattpad.com/791975709-%E8%AE%BA%E5%A6%82%E4%BD%95%E9%94%99%E8%AF%AF%E5%9C%B0%E5%A5%97%E8%B7%AF%E4%B8%80%E4%B8%AA%E9%AD%94%E6%95%99%E6%95%99%E4%B8%BB-the-wrong-way-to-a-demon-sect).

It’s not their first time watching fireworks together, but it’s just as magical.

The best part of watching fireworks isn’t the explosions in the sky, flowering bursts of light, but the person you’re with, experiencing something amazing together.

Off looks down at Gun, at the light playing across his face, at the glimmering in his eyes, at how beautiful he is.

He stares at the wonder in Gun’s expression and, when Gun looks up, he sees that same wonder on Off’s face.

What could be more wonderful than watching fireworks with the one you love?

The same magic every time.


	29. apron

Off doesn’t often accompany Gun in the kitchen outside of work, but today he’s ready for business. He puts on the pink apron that they’d stolen from their days of _OffGun Fun Night_ and when he turns to let Gun tie the back.

The memory hits both of them at once: Gun offering his hands to be tied, pressing Off up against the counter to tie the apron.

They hadn’t been together back then.

But with that echo lingering in their minds, making dinner seems like far less of a priority.

Suddenly they’re no longer hungry.

Well, not for _food_.


	30. stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW implications ✌️

Gun licks his lips, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement, some response or offer of reciprocation, but Off is completely silent, head tilted back against the wall.

Voice hoarse, Gun says, “Papii. Papii, are you okay?” He huffs a breath. “You’re staring at the ceiling.”

Getting up off of his knees, Gun puts his hand to Off’s chest, feels the staccato beat starting to slow. When Off’s focus doesn’t shift, Gun looks up, too, wondering what could possibly be so fascinating.

It doesn’t appear to be anything special. “What do you see?” he asks, chin resting on Off’s collarbone.

“Stars.”


	31. sleigh ride

Gun had tried to convince Off to dress up like Santa Claus, but Off had said he’d only agree to it if Gun either dressed up as an elf, another Santa. Gun had refused, saying it was too embarrassing, but mostly he just didn’t want to make a decision.

It’s why when he arrives for their silly scheduled sleigh ride, he’s surprised to find Off in the traditional red suit with the fluffy white cuffs, the hat with the pom-pom on the end of it.

No beard or belly, but it’s clear he tried.

“Come sit in my lap, nong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still 2020 here for another few minutes, but Happy New Year, babiis! The best to all of us and OffGun in the new year. 💚


End file.
